PET World 2
by PETmen
Summary: Welcome to an alternative world of legal human slaves known as PET's. Bondage, sex, other stuff. Tori losses a bet to Jade and must now be her PET pony.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Victorious. Inspired by Test Render by RenderPretender.**

Tori, Andra', Cat and Jade were playing basket ball. Jade had 6 points Tori had 4, Andra' had 3 and Cat had none. Cat missed every shot no matter how close she was. Andra' had very little talent and Jade was trying to cream Tori who kept looking at some hot guy. It was now Cat's turn.

"Hey Jade I'm going to do the woop woop" said Cat.

"Go for it!" said Jade.

The three watched as Cat walked 10 feet away where she turned her back and started dribbling the ball.

"There's no way She can possibly make that shot" said Tori scoffing.

Jade and Andra' shared a look. Cat looked at Jade who mouthed hold on to her.

"Care to make a wager on that?" asked Jade.

"What kind?" asked Tori.

"She makes it, you be my PET for 2 weeks, she doesn't and I'll be yours" said Jade.

Tori thought about it.

"What kind of PET?" asked Tori.

"Pony" said Jade.

"And during those 2 weeks we can do what ever we want to the the person who is our PET?" asked Tori.

"Well duh" said Jade.

"Deal" said Tori holding out her hand.

Jade took it then mouthed go ahead to Cat. Cat dribbled the ball threw it behind her causing it to hit the ground hard then bounce into the air and land on the rim. Tori was shocked it even got that far. She watched in horror as the ball circled the hoop then fell in.

"Woop, woop" said Jade.

"20 points for me!" cheered Cat.

"Did you guys already know this was going to happen?" asked Tori.

"Yeah this is the only shot she can make for some unknown reason" said Andra'.

"You tricked me!" said Tori.

"Of course and a deal is a deal" said Jade.

 _"Oh god I have to be Jade's PET pony for 2 weeks"_ cried Tori.

"I'm so going to love this, but we should wait until Sunday make it start then" said Jade.

"Sunday!, but it's only Tuesday that's 4 days away" said Tori panicking.

'I know and it gives you enough time to let everyone know where you will be for 2 weeks" said Jade evilly.

'This is going to suck!" moaned Tori.

"Why because Trina is going to make fun of you?" asked Cat.

"Aw man I forgot all about that!" moaned Tori.

 **Wednesday.**

Tori went to see the school counselor Lane to get his advice and see if there was a way out of this. She knocked on the door then waited for Lane. Sinjin came out the office. Lane followed him out.

"Hello Tori how can I help you?" asked Lane.

Tori looked around the hall seeing no one.

"um can we talk in your office please?" asked Tori.

"Sure" said Lane.

Lane opened the door and aloud Tori to enter. Lane sat down in his chair while Tori paced the room.

"So Tori what's wrong?" asked Lane.

"I made a bet with Jade and I lost" said Tori.

"Ok what was the bet?" asked Lane.

"Jade betted me that if Cat made her woop woop shot then I would be her PET for 2 weeks if she missed Jade would be mine" said Tori.

"Oh so you didn't know Cat could make that shot so you assumed you would win but you lost and fear the consequences" said Lane.

"Yes" said Tori.

"That's understandable, ok did you shake on it?' asked Lane.

"Yes" said Tori.

"Were there witness?" asked Lane.

"Andra' and Cat" said Tori.

"Was there a written agreement?" asked Lane.

"No but Andra' recorded the whole thing" said Tori.

"I'm sorry Tori but you agreed and there is nothing I can do to help" said Lane.

"Aw man" said Tori.

 **Sikowitz class.**

Tori entered Sikowitz empty class room hoping to catch him alone. He was still there drinking from a coconut. He looked up when she cleared her throat.

"Can I help you Tori?" asked Sikowitz.

"Um so I made a bet with Jade that I would be her PET for two weeks and I lost" said Tori.

"Oh so you won't be returning to class then" said Sikowitz.

"Yeah I won't be back for Two weeks do you think I'll lose my place in school?" asked Tori.

"No it should be fine" said Sikowitz.

"Thank you for under standing" said Tori.

"No problem, so when do you become her PET?" asked Sikowitz.

"Sunday" said Tori.

"What kind if you don't mind me asking?" asked Sikowitz.

"A pony" said Tori.

"Oh she's going to ride you to school, we have PET pony stables outside" said Sikowitz.

"Oh!, I guess I should go learn how I'll be living for two weeks" said Tori.

"Yes go do that" said Sikowitz.

As Tori left the class Sikowitz pulled out a green folder. In side it was an attendance record, he took a red pen and crossed out Tori's name then wrote PNR which stood for PET not returning.

 **Thursday.**

Tori went around the school to a side building where Sinjin came out with a bucket. Sinjin stopped in his tracks when he saw her.

"Can I help you?" asked Sinjin.

"I lost a bet to Jade and I'm going to be her PET pony for 2 weeks" said Sinjin.

"Oh!, so I'll be seeing plenty of you then" said Sinjin.

"Why?" asked Tori.

"I take care of the pony PET's when the students drop them off" said Sinjin.

"Oh so you'll be taking care of me then?" asked Tori.

"Yup" said Sinjin.

"What are you doing with that bucket?" asked Tori.

Sinjin looked down at the bucket then back at Tori.

"I clean the pony's, do you want to help me?" asked Sinjin.

"Um sure" said Tori.

Tori and Sinjin entered the stables together. Tori looked around seeing at least 10 PET pony's. They weren't wearing full body suits like kitties or puppies instead they wore armbinders that also acted like saddles, they had tail plugs and horse ears with different colored manes. Some were in different states of undress. Some were completely covered while others had nothing more then mouth bits, armbinders, horse hooves tails and ears.

"So this is going to happen to me!" said Tori surprised.

"It all depends on your rider which would be Jade and how she adorns you" said Sinjin.

"Oh man she's going to humiliate me!" groaned Tori.

"So long as she doesn't break the PET loan agreement then you'll be fine" said Sinjin.

"The what?" asked Tori.

"The PET loan agreement is a set of rules that determines what you can and can't do to a PET, for example rule 2 you must always water and feed you PET" said Sinjin.

"How come that is rule 2?" asked Tori.

"Because Rule 1 is have fun" said Sinjin.

"So are we going to wash the PET's or not?" asked Tori.

"Sure let's get started" said Sinjin.

Sinjin grabbed a blue bottle of soup and poured it into the bucket along with some water. Sinjin tossed Tori some elbow length gloves and a sponge. Tori put them on then placed the sponge in the water. She wrung it out confused as to why it was glowing. Sinjin went over to female pony at the end of the stables and began to wipe it down. Tori went down to the other end and touched the sponge to a male pony. It shivered but didn't resist. Tori got every knook and crany though she wanted to skip out on the private area but Sinjin wouldn't let her.

"Hey why is this water glowing?" asked Tori.

"It's B.W.N.S, not water, it stands for Bathing, Waste removal, and Nutrient providing System" said Sinjin.

"So they don't eat or go to the rest room ever?" asked Tori.

"They don't need to but the can if their owners want them to" said Sinjin.

 **Friday.**

Tori was sitting alone at a table eating lunch when Beck and Robbie came over. They were soon joined by Andra', Jade and Cat. Tori figured it was a good time to tell them. She hopped they would be able to talk sense into Jade about this deal because she did not want to go through with it.

"Uh guys I need to talk about something with you" said Tori.

"Oh what about?" asked Rex.

"I made a bet with Jade and I lost" said Tori.

"What kind of bet?" asked Robbie.

"The bet was rather or not Cat could make an impossible shot she called the woop woop and I bet against her making it" said Tori.

"So you lost what do you owe?" asked Beck.

"2 weeks as a PET pony" said Tori.

"What would you have gotten if she didn't make it?" asked Robbie.

"Her as my PET for weeks" said Tori.

"Then do it you both decided on the punishment it's only fair" said Beck.

"I'm so looking forward to it, I already have it planed out on how I want you decorated" said Jade.

"Aw man!" said Tori.

"Don't worry Tori it's not like Jade is going to find a harness that makes you forgot your bet causing you to become her PET forever which would also make other people forget who you once were" said Cat.

Even Jade with wide eyes turned to look at her. Andra' handed a cupcake to distract her.

"That's not possible is it?" asked Tori.

"No My uncle got arrested for a minor charge and spent 3 weeks as PET to repay his dept" said Robbie.

"Your uncle Dale?" asked Beck.

"Yeah" said Robbie.

 **Later that Night.**

Tori parents were watching a movie when Trina walked into the house. She hugged her parents and was about to go upstairs when she saw Tori waiting patiently. Their parents noticed as well.

"Is there something wrong sweetie?" asked Mrs. Vega.

"I need to tell you guys something" said Tori.

"So help me god if your pregnant I'm killing the ones responsable and forcing you to marry that Robbie kid unless he is the father then I'll think of something" said Mr. Vega.

"No no nothing like that, I ah just lost a bet and...um I have to be a..." said Tori.

"I can't here you"said Mr. Vega

"I have to be Jade's PET pony for 2 weeks" said Tori.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Trina.

""That's to bad honey" said Mr. Vaga.

"Trina you could learn a lesson from this" said Mrs. Vega.

"Only bet if the odds are you in favor?" asked Trina.

"No don't do it" said Mrs. Vega.

"What about me!" said Tori.

"You messed up so now you got to live with the consequences" said Mr. Vega.

"Aargh your no help!" moaned Tori.

 **Sunday.**

Tori and Jade walked into the PET control center stopping at receptionist desk. The women at the desk continued to type some things in on her computer she stopped once she noticed them.

"How can I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"I'm Jade West and this is Tori Vega, we have an appointment to make Tori a temp PET pony" said Jade.

"OK Tori Vega please fill out this form" said the receptionist handing Tori a clipboard.

Tori and Jade went over to the sitting area which was mostly empty. Tori looked over the form. It had standered questions like name and age. Her name Tori Vega, Age 18 (she had turned a week ago), her race white/Latin, gender being female. Then there were advanced questions like PET type, and time limit. Tori returned the paper to the receptionist. The receptionist looked at the paper then began to type it into her computer. She was confused at first as to way Tori wrote temp in activation time then she saw the 2 weeks and entered Permanent, mind slave 2 weeks. She then sent the file to the Adjusters.

Tori was nervous as she knew Jude would be mean to her the entire time. She was also nervous as this was going to be her very exposed body soon. She jumped when she heard her name being called. Jade came with as she was going to be her owner. A man met them at a door then led them downward into a large pace that looked to be a even more comfortable waiting room.

"Ms West please take a seat and someone will come to get your order, PET come with us" said the man.

Jade smirked then took a seat. Tori was led into a well lit room and left there. Soon a man in a white coat came in clearly a doctor. He ordered her to strip then had her spread her legs with her arms held out. He felt her arms then he checked her legs. He took out a blue tube thing which had a button on it, he aimed it at her lower regions then turned it on, Tori didn't know what it was for but it made her itch then to her surprise the doctor grabbed her down below which was now hairless. He left the room only for a women to come in now. She placed a collar around Tori's neck then led her to another room Tori blushed when she saw that Jade was staring at her.

Tori was held in place by some shackled keeping her arms and legs spread out. She heard them talking to Jade who was telling them what she wanted. One man came over and pierced her nipples with small hoop piercings which then had a small chain attached to them. On her chest they tattooed on a skull with fire erupting from the sides. Tori knew it was permanent and that Jade was just being mean. On her left arm they tattooed a sleeve of flowers which seamed weird at first until she realized they were all poisonous. Tori's head was shaved then fitted with a leather harness that had ears and a bit. Her arms were unshackled then placed in arm binders/harness. Then around her waist another harness was fitted only this one barley covered anything and was simply there to be her pony Pet suit. Tori was then led out again by leash to her new master.

"This is so great my brand new pony, lets go for a ride to the mall" laughed Jade.

 _"Oh gods she's going to make this public!"_ thought Tori.

 **1 hour later!**

Tori was panting heavily as she had just carried Jade from the P.E.T Control center all the way to the mall because when she said ride she meant get on Tori's back which was equipped with a saddle and make Tori carry her the entire way. Jade got down then pulled Tori's heading into the building when they were stopped by security.

"Sorry Ma'am but you can't bring you PET in here unless it's a working PET" said security.

"Um then what do I do with her?" asked Jade.

"Take her to the wranglers on the east side of the mall" said security.

"Fine" said Jade.

Jade got back on top of Tori then kicked her in the side to make her move. Tori grunted as she moved when she felt a uncomfortable feeling in her midsection and they position she was in did not help. Tori cried a little as diarrhea poured out, she had eaten taco's last night as her last meal and the sour cream always did this to her. Jade could smell her accident and laughed as she did not care that Tori leg was covered in her own filth but apparently someone else sorta did.

 **"Ma'am!"** yelled a cop who was driving by and saw what happened.

"Yes officer I'm taking it to the Wranglers!" said Jade annoyed as the cop walked over.

The cop handed Jade a ticket. She looked at him then at the ticket.

"What the hell is this for!" demanded Jade.

"That is for the mistreatment of you PET and for not cleaning up it's mess over there" said the cop pointing to the liquid pile of waste.

"Mistreatment? they are supposed to be mistreated their PET's!" said Jade.

"Yes but there things you can and cannot do, like regular pets, you must feed them, clean them, water them and treat them well, but unlike pets you have a wider verity with PET's as it's illegal to sleep with animals and most things done to PET's are sexual, so you need to clean up your PET or at least remove some of the thicker globs and then pay the Wrangler extra to clean you PET and remove that mess before someone steps in it" said the cop.

"Clean it up with what!" demanded Jade.

The officer handed Jade some wet naps and a plastic bag.

'Have a nice day and remember mistreating a PET 3 times is considered a felony and will cause you to either end up in jail or be a PET yourself" said the Cop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Victorious.**

 **This chapter contains mentions of drugs.**

* * *

Jade led Tori into the stables at Hollywood Arts handing her reigns to Sinjin. Sinjin looked at Tori who looked a bit under the weather.

"Um Jade have you taken Tori to the PET control center for a check up?" asked Sinjin.

"That's none of your damn business" said Jade leaving.

"Actually it is" said Sinjin to no one.

"Sinjin may I see Tori please!" asked Cat.

"Of course, you know she can't speak it's forbidden by the PET regulations committee" said Sinjin.

"I know I know" said Cat.

Cat ran her hand over Tori's head petting. Tori neighed as that was the only thing she could do. Cat pulled the bit out of Tori's mouth and led her to the water trough. She pulled Tori's head close to the water where she began to drink. Cat looked behind Tori's ears, in between her fingers and toes. Sinjin watched confused as to what she was doing as Cat had been doing this for a week now, she also made notes.

"Ok what you are doing?" asked Sinjin.

"I'm keeping track of any new or odd bruises" said Cat.

"Why?" asked Sinjin.

"Because Tori looks as if she's going through withdraw" said Cat.

"Withdraw?" asked Sinjin.

"As in drugs, crack probably seeing as Jade injected it between Tori's toes" said Cat.

"How do you know it wasn't Tori doing it before she became a PET?" asked Sinjin.

"It's been a month since Tori became a PET, she would have showed symptoms early on" said Cat.

"How do you know this?" asked Sinjin scratching his head as he was trying to remember something.

"My brother's girlfriend" sighed Cat.

"A month?, Tori's been a PET for a month?" said Sinjin confused.

"Are you ok?" asked Cat.

"Yes, no, wait what?" asked Sinjin.

"Are you ok?" repeated Cat.

"No Tori was only supposed a PET for two weeks, I forgot that, I got so used to seeing her that I forgot!" said Sinjin.

"I knew it, The other day when I asked about it, Jade said Tori agreed to be her PET longer but that was either total bunk or Jade was telling the truth but she did not report this to her Main handler which is you, which means the cops can investigate" said Cat.

"Call them" said Sinjin.

"Ok but if I do and Tori did agree to this then she end up in auction and she's young, hot and easily controlled now because of the drugs which means she'll be given a high bid place" said Cat.

"Don't worry so long as I get Jade as a PET I'll make sure you get Tori" said Sinjin.

"Thanks" said Cat.

 **Some time later.**

Jade was riding Tori home when a PET Identification van pulled to a stop in front of them. A PET control officer step out and stared at Jade until they were in front of them.

"Can I help you?" asked Jade.

"Is your name Jade West?" asked the officer.

"Yes sir I am" said Jade.

"We have received a tip that you may of given your PET illegal drugs" said the Officer.

"Oh come on that's complete none sense, how would I go about giving my PET drugs or even obtain them!" scoffed Jade.

"Still we need to search you and your PET" said the officer.

"By all means" said Jade smugly.

Another officer stepped out of the back of the van putting on clothes. Jade leaned against the van letting the man pat her down. The officer with the gloves went over to Tori who was now tied to a post. The officer checked her ears, mouth, eyes, nose inside and out, her fingers and her arms, he then checked her anus and vagina pulling out a plastic bag filled with white powder. He opened the bag and with a small spoon took out a sample which he then took inside the van to test. Jade paled when she saw it. The officer came back out.

"It's cocaine" said the second Officer.

"Officer's I don't know how that got there I swear!" said Jade.

"Right just like you didn't report the PET elongation time to your Main Handler" said the Officer.

"Tori's my PET what I do with her is my business" said Jade.

"Yes but Cocaine is illegal to carry on the streets without proper bagging and not reporting to your main handler about the elongation time is a serious breach in PET control which is federal offense meaning you could serve 30 ears in prison for both crimes or spend 10 years as a PET" said the officer.

Jade was placed in cuffs then escorted in the van. At her trail it was discovered that she had only been giving Tori one meal a day besides the one Sinjin the handler gave her. Jade was given a choice 40 years prison time or 20 years a PET. Jade was about to take the prison as she did not want to be a PET but then it was reveled that she never filled elongation time nor did she repost that Tori had been given forebond PET gear which was a form of PET bondage gear that could never be removed which made Tori a permeant PET which should have been reported on discover. Jade was issued a life sentence as a Pony PET as well. She was placed on the auction with Tori and true to Sinjin's word Tori did have a high bid place, $42,000 and Jade's was 14,000. Sinjin managed to obtain both of them and a third one making his total $63,100 as Tori had been $48,000, Jade 14,500 and the young man 600. He gave Tori to Cat like he said he would and gave the stud to his sister.

* * *

 **Author note: Let me know if there is anyone else you want to end up like this. Mind you if it's a show or book I have never heard of it will take a little longer.**


End file.
